


John's Favorite Move

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Very Minor Character Death Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a gift for their three year anniversary, one that relates to his favorite move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Favorite Move

It was three years. Three wonderful years together. They had marked one year-ish by getting an apartment together and two years-ish by getting tested. John didn’t think there was much left – except marriage, he thought sourly to himself, but he was _nowhere_ near ready to cross that hurdle, even if he loved Fin. No, the status quo was great. 

He looked hard at Fin and smiled. He knew a present was strange, not something they usually did – even birthdays and Christmas was lowkey for them – but he knew exactly what he wanted to get Fin.

He went to a jeweler with a picture of Fin’s necklace and said he wanted it in platinum. John had a habit of hooking his finger in Fin’s necklace and pulling him in for a kiss, and he figured a necklace just like that, from him, would be a good marker. Just like it, because it would look weird if Fin switched styles, but from him, to remind them daily of their relationship. Especially when John hooked his finger in it to pull Fin in for a kiss.

*** 

Fin was surprised when John sheepishly admitted he _had_ gotten something to mark three years – Fin hadn’t even thought of doing that. He was rubbish at anniversaries and important dates, and he felt shitty for a moment.

John kissed him lovingly, soothingly, telling him in action it was okay.

“I wanted to mark it, Fin,” he said softly, his forehead pressed against Fin’s. He handed the box to Fin, who opened it. He grinned and removed his, which had no sentimental meaning – which John _had_ to have known.

He hooked John’s necklace around his neck, and John immediately hooked a finger in it, pulling Fin in for another kiss. 

“You’re never gonna stop that, are you?” Fin asked.

“Uh-uh,” John said. “Love doing that,” he purred.

“Mmm, I like it too,” Fin admitted, letting himself be pulled in for another kiss.

*** 

He never took the necklace off, not _ever_. John kept hooking his finger in it to pull Fin in for a kiss, up until the day he died, when they were both very old. Fin considered laying it in the coffin with John, but he hung onto it, a memento of his husband and lover. He toyed with it every time he visited John’s grave, remembering John’s favorite move.


End file.
